


New's Year's kiss

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [26]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, i love these kids a ridiculous ammount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: prompt: I'm determined to kiss you when the ball drops.





	New's Year's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's been fun! I'm sad this is the last one.

The entire party gathered at Lucas’ house when his family threw a New Year’s party. The adults stood talking and laughing, holding glasses of champagne. Children milled around—Lucas and Erica’s friends. 

The party sat together, eating the delicate snacks Lucas’ family had offered. Dustin’s plate was piled high with cheese and crackers, and he was consuming them at an alarming rate.

“Hope you like my party,” Lucas says to Max. She smiles tightly. Only her mother knows where she is right now. Lucas sees her furrowed brow and pats her knee.

“I’ll be back. Does anyone want more food?” Dustin asks.

El nods, and hands him her empty plate. Hopper had reluctantly agreed to let her go, and she stuck close to her friends. 

“It’s gonna be 1985, guys,” Will says softly. 

Mike nods. “Let’s hope it’s a good year.”

“A better year,” Max adds firmly.

There is a general mutter of agreement.

Dustin returns, bearing food. “Do you ever think about how we could be alive when the century turns?”

That stops them for a second. 

“We’d be thirty,” says Will. “Wow.”

“We’d be through college and everything. Maybe married. Maybe have _kids!_ ” Lucas widens his eyes and wrinkles his nose in horror. 

Erica prances by. “Bet your kids will have bright red hair, Lukey!” she says, shoving his shoulder.

Max turns the color of her hair. Lucas jerks to smack his sister, but she’s already gone, sprinting down the hall. 

“Anyone want to watch the ball drop?” Lucas’ father turns the nob on the television as and it flickers to life. 

“Ball?” El asks Mike. 

“It’s a big crystal thing,” he says, trying to describe it, “and it slides down a pole right before Midnight and everyone counts down and cheers.”

“What happens at midnight?” 

“It’s the new year. And people cheer and…some of them kiss.” 

Around them, the adults start counting down. 

“Ten…Nine…”

Dustin shouts along exuberantly, “Eight…Seven…”

Across from him, Will joins in, grinning. “Six…Five…”

Max and Lucas pump their fists in the air. 

“Four…Three…”

El slips her hand into Mike’s. 

“Two…One…Zero!”

On the TV, Auld Lang Sine starts to play. Everyone around them cheers and someone turns out the lights. The adults down their champagne. In the dark, Mike palms El’s face and kisses her gently. 

When the lights turn back on, they gaze at each other and smile.

“You guys are absolutely positively disgusting,” Dustin grouses cheerfully.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know how accurate this is about the tv and the ball drop ceremony, but I wanted happiness with the party.
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr!](http://www.stillusesapencil.tumblr.com)


End file.
